Individuals who work or attend school are often confronted with the dilemma of narrowing down what necessary items to carry with them for the full day. This dilemma frequently results in the individual user carrying multiple bags to satisfy such a need, which causes the inconvenience of cumbersome commutes or limitations on items carried caused by the excessive baggage. The present invention is directed to a soft-sided carry-all bag containing fixed insulated and non-insulated compartments for extensive storage of various items needed for everyday use, meant to provide the individual with a means for consolidating such various items of everyday use without sacrificing aesthetic features.
It is known to have 2-in-1 handbags with an outer bag housing providing a foundation handbag and an insulated secondary inner handbag with an adjustable compartment system to create separate compartments for storage and organization of items such as wallets, cosmetics, baby items, clothing, shoes, toiletries, and/or food within the handbag system. Such a design can facilitate the carrying of various items needed for everyday use in the various compartments, though the expanded use of the insulated inner adjustable compartment infringes on the usable space of the uninsulated outer nonadjustable compartment. Also, such a design does not permit access to the inner container without disturbing the contents of the inner container or the outer container. Such handbags are commonly termed “Utility Handbags,” “Insulated Bags,” or “Insulated Totes.”
It is known to have a carry-all bag having a single compartment with internal separators for a drinks bottle and a microwaveable dish. The main compartment may have additional compartments for magazines, a mobile phone, eyeglasses, coins, or an umbrella. Such a design can facilitate the carrying of various items needed for everyday use in the various compartments, though the absence of separate, closed compartments may allow such items to fall from their locations if the bag were to fall on its side, and the lack of a separate insulated compartment fails to provide for reliable temperature retention of the food container. Also, such a design does not permit access to the various compartments without simultaneously accessing the main compartment. Such handbags are commonly termed “Carry-All Bags,” or “Carry All Totes.”
It is known to have a utility bag for carrying small and minute items and larger items such as medium-sized tools and the like from place to place in safety. The bag may have a generally rectangular first compartment which has an opening therein and contains at least one removable tray and a plurality of external and internal compartments for additional storage. Such a design can facilitate the carrying of various tools and hardware items and permit access to smaller items in the removable tray without disturbing the contents of the remaining compartments, though the design may fail to retain its shape when the removable tray is removed from its compartment and the design does not provide an insulated component for reliable temperature retention of food or a food container. Also, such a design may allow the removable tray to become misplaced or broken, thus negating the benefit of the utility bag's removable tray compartment. Such utility bags are commonly termed “Tool Bags with Pull-Out Tray” or “Fabric Tool Boxes.”
It is known to have a tote bag for carrying athletic clothing and equipment fitted with a flexible cooling chamber, the cooling chamber being comprised of a cooling compartment secured to an uninsulated portion of the tote bag. The cooling chamber may be equipped with means for removing the insulating liner from the housing member and also for detachably removing the housing member from the uninsulated portions of the tote bag. Such a design can facilitate the carrying of various items needed for athletic use, though the flexible cooling chamber does not provide crush protection of food or food containers contained within and such a design may allow the removable cooling chamber to become misplaced, thus negating the benefit of the tote bag's removable cooling chamber. Finally, such a design does not lend itself generally to the aesthetic of a school or work environment. Such tote bags are commonly termed “Cooler Gym Bags” or “Cooler Duffle Bags.”
It is known to have a backpack having enclosed compartments suitable for storing and transporting articles requiring thermally insulated and waterproof protection. The backpack being comprised of two sections, one of which is thermally insulated for carrying articles that need to be kept cold or warm and sandwiched between an inner and an outer flexible material. Such a design can facilitate the carrying of various items needing reliable temperature retention of food or a food container, though the flexible insulated compartment does not provide crush protection of food or food containers contained within. Such backpacks are commonly termed “Insulated Backpacks.”
It is known to have a bag having enclosed compartments suitable for storing and transporting various items needed for everyday use, having a single flap and a single shoulder strap or similar carrying method. Such a design can facilitate the carrying of various items needed for everyday use, though does not provide an insulated component for reliable temperature retention of food or a food container and the flexible compartments do not provide crush protection of food or food containers contained within. Such bags are commonly termed “Messenger Bags.”
There is a need in the art for a soft-sided carry-all bag containing fixed insulated and non-insulated compartments for extensive storage of various items needed for everyday use. Such a bag should permit access to the various compartments without disturbing the contents of the remaining compartments, while also preventing infringement of any one compartment into the space of another. The bag should also prevent the displacement of items from their containers within each compartment, and the fixed insulated and non-insulated compartments should retain their shape when empty. The fixed insulated and non-insulated compartments should provide adequate crush protection for the contents therein, and the fixed insulated compartment should provide reliable temperature retention of food or a food container. Finally, the various compartments should remain attached to the carry-all bag so that no individual component can be misplaced or broken, thus negating the benefit of the bag's design use.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.